telenovela_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
La mentira (1998)
"La mentira" is a Mexican telenovela produced by Carlos Sotomayor and directed by Sergio Cataño for Televisa. It's a remake of a 1965 Mexican telenovela by the same name. It aired from July 13 to November 27, 1998 and it concluded with 100 episodes. The main stars are Kate del Castillo and Guy Ecker. Synopsis Demetrio Azunsolo arrives in a small remote village outside Mexico where his beloved half-brother, Ricardo Platas, lives and runs a tequila plantation, only to find out that the latter has just committed suicide, after being betrayed by a selfish, greedy woman. Little by little, and thanks to the village inhabitants - who at first are hostile towards him but then become his friends - Demetrio puts together the pieces of the puzzle that led to the tragedy. The clues bring him to Mexico City, in the villa of a wealthy family, the Fernandez-Negrete's who are the owners of the FERNE Bank, one of the most important banks in Mexico, where Ricardo had spent some time in the past as a trusted worker. According to the info he has in hand, in that house lives the woman who is the cause of Ricardo's suicide. Demetrio meets two young women there, both nieces of the family: the innocent and fragile Virginia Fernandez-Negrete and the dynamic and self-confident Verónica Fernandez-Negrete. Not sure which of them is the guilty one, Demetrio gets trapped in a series of co-incidences and sly gossip and ends up believing in the end that the woman he is looking for is Verónica. Once ascertained, he puts to practice his plan for revenge. He flirts with Verónica, seduces her and makes her fall in love with him so as to marry him. After the wedding, he practically abducts her and brings her to the small remote village where Ricardo ended his life, decides to make her life a misery and take revenge for his brother's death. Little does he know that he, as well as Verónica, are in fact victims of someone whose angel face hides a demonic soul and who actually was the one responsible for Ricardo's suicide. When he finds out, it seems that all is lost as Verónica abandons him because he doesn't trust her and instead has been taken in by gossip and deception; so he must struggle to regain her love. In the end, love wins, but not without cost. Trivia * Although the 1998 version is a remake of a 1965 telenovela, both were inspired by the movie made in 1952 under the same name. * The final episode of the telenovela was watched by 39,9% of Mexican viewers which was an excellent result. This version of 'La mentira' is considered by the critics and audiences all around the world as the best one. * Rafael Uriostegui, who was one of the producers of the telenovela, also worked on the 2008 American remake 'El juramento' which was a ratings and commercial flop. * Although most of the scenes were filmed in Mexico City and Jalisco, the crew also filmed a couple of scenes in Frankfurt, Germany. * Eric del Castillo and Kate del Castillo, who played uncle and niece on the show, are father and daughter in real life. * Tony Bravo, who played André Belot on the show, also starred in the previous remake, 1983's 'El amor nunca muere'. His role from that version was played by Salvador Pineda in 'La mentira'. * Aarón Hernán, who played Father Williams, also appeared in the same role in the 1965 version of the show and also starred in 1983's remake 'El amor nunca muere'. In the latter, he played Eric del Castillo's role from 'La mentira'. * Salvador Pineda also appeared in 2008's Telemundo remake 'El juramento' in which he played the role of the priest. * First telenovela role for Claudia Troyo and Miguel Ángel Biaggio. Cast Main cast Guest stars See also * 'La mentira', 1965 Mexican telenovela, starring Julissa and Enrique Lizalde. * 'Calúnia', 1966 Brazilian telenovela, starring Fernanda Montenegro and Sergio Cardoso. * 'El amor nunca muere', 1982 Mexican telenovela, starring Christian Bach and Frank Moro. * 'El juramento', 2008 American telenovela, starring Natalia Streignard and Osvaldo Ríos. * 'Cuando me enamoro', 2010 Mexican telenovela, starring Silvia Navarro and Juan Soler. * 'Coraçőes feridos', 2012 Brazilian telenovela, starring Patrícia Barros and Flávio Tolezani. * 'Lo imperdonable', 2015 Mexican telenovela, starring Ana Brenda Contreras and Iván Sánchez. Category:1998 telenovelas Category:Mexican telenovelas Category:Televisa telenovelas